The Luna Hunstman & Fox Hound
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summer help Raised both young Naruto and Setsuna. Naruto X Fem Sasuke X Yang X Blake X Harem. Jaune X Pyrrha X Ruby X Weiss X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**[Okay reading two old Naruto and Ruby fanfic cross one where Summer wines up in Naruto world and one where Jaune is Naruto and is the same world as RWBY then looking back on it and watching tfs hellsing 9 + 10 this pop in but in this will be a different time line in Naruto world where Sasuke female and takes the transplanted arm and never betrayed the village but did fallow the story line Setsuna fem Sasuke want deep undercover Summer help train the rookie 9 and looked over both Setsuna and Naruto but both Naruto and Setsuna Transplanted arms give them new abilities.**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own any of the Following. Devil may cry 4, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden,, Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate, TFS Hellsing Ultimate, Yu Yu Hakusho, DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBS,TFS DBZA and Tale of Berseria. In Short I don't of Jack Son.**_

 _ **let start.]**_

* * *

 ** _(Chapter 0 Bring Back Summer)_**

* * *

 _ **-9 Months Before Beacon School Year and Two days after the war-**_

The Four Shinobi world War is over and all Shinobi Villages where having a huge party none as Konoha where the Hero of the War Naruto Uzumaki one of the 10% males that can use Chakra in a land that 90% of female can use Chakra He is celebrating with his Friend and his adopted Aunt Summer Rose.

Naruto wearing a grey long Sleeve shirt with the right Sleeve was tied at his Stump arm, black pants and the normal shinobi sandals. He has sun kiss blonde Spiky hair tan skin and Sapphire blue eyes on his face are fox whisker birth marks he has a all around body type build of Strength, Speed , and Fixability . Next to him is a girl with raven hair that down follow like bird feathers she has heterochromatic eyes with her right eye being a onyx and her left being purple eye with six ripples in it with 3 tomoes she has B cup breast and a runner build. She is Wearing a grey gi a black sports bra under it a black baggy Hakama pants tied by a black sash and Shin high boots sandal She was miss her left arm this is Setsuna Uchiha They where Drinking Beer with the Guardian Summer Rose the woman that took the in and made them who they are this day. Summer has long red hair tied up in a Fish tail and silver eyes she has very attractive body with C Cup breast peach tan skin. She is wearing a white hood cloak, red long sleeve chinses blouse Shirt tan yellow baggy hakama pants. She was happy the after every thing that everyone can go back to normal be at the same time she was sad.

You see Summer and many other got put in a illusion called Infinite Tsukuyomi where she never left her family to go on a mission She was from a island named patch Super mom maker of Cookies and Destroyer of Grimm after killing the Grimm she found a weird Dust Crystal the was both white and black. Next thing she knew she was in Konoha hostile where 6 year old Naruto was sleeping on a chair next to her.

"Aunty Hey aunty," Summer looked at Naruto trying to get her attention.

"Yes Naruto," Summer said.

"You where thinking about your Family again," Setsuna said.

"Sorry it's just the illusion I was in I was still with them I guest deep down I still miss them but I down known if I'm in another World Time line or both." Summer said she then saw the looks on the kids she looked after over the years.

"Do you want to tell her or should I." Naruto said.

"Tell my what," Summer.

"You've been send to another world or a different time line the Elemental Nation is in a Barrier that kept us hidden ones we get our new arms back we will realest it," Naruto causing a Very happy Summer to hug the two.

End


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own any of the elements from this X-crossover there will be more in this Story In Short I don't of Jack Shit Son.**_

* * *

 ** _(Chapter 1 The Trickster and The Betrayer)_**

* * *

 _ **[A few months later]**_

* * *

A brown eyes, skin, and hair woman wearing a white frilly blouse leather grader belt and brown pants this is Amber the fall maid and was scared was scared because she was being pin down by a Green hair and eyes teenage girl with brown skin wearing a white tank top and brown pants black boots and a grey hair, grey eyes teenage boy wearing a black and grey shirt, black pant and boots. and a Raven hair women with amber eyes with red eye liner she has a fair complexation and is wearing a Red and gold dress.

This small group of three are after her or to be more per sight her power of the Fall maiden. The raven woman raising her right hand out the has a Grimm parasite coming out of it she saw her life flashing.

Until a teen with long Spiky blonde hair that is tied up in a Pony tail He is wearing a Zip up Black trench Coat with a tuck caller it's right sleeve is rolled up showing a bandage arm up to his bicep on both Sleeve on his upper Bicep were metal Hitai-ate that belong to his Parent on his right is a leaf village Hitai-ate his Left is a Whirlpool Hitai-ate on the trench coat's tails and back is a orange flames design and a red circle with a black spiral making it look like a whirlpool above and below the Circle is the Kanji worlds in Orange saying the Orange Maelstrom, under a white shirt his coat has a Blue Sash wrapped around his waist that has an Okatana Sheath tucked in the sash on his Right side and two tan pouches tied on to it. on his left wrist is a Silver Fox head pendent attacked by a Red and Black leather lanyard chain bracelet Tomoe two Magatama Bells attacked to a red lanyard string. Around his neck it a Red Scarf. under that he has a Green Crystal gem neckless. Tied to his forehead is a horn Ninja headband with the Sun Fused with a crescents Moon symbol on the meatal attached by long black fabric. He has dark orange Pants and Black Boots. he had block the parasitic Grimm's black spit with his bandage arm. But what happened next was a shocker a red energy bobble out of him and heading towards the raven hair woman who started to scream bloody murder then her exploded leaving it look like it a fight with a wolf jaws.

"You've got the power that even more powerful then the Maiden now try to learn to use it." the Teen said. What he said next give her mix signal.

"Tell Salem to teach you how to use Chakra."

She was then in front of an old Friend of her Qrow Branwen a gruff man with a red cape a grey shirt black pants and black cowboy boots on his back is his weapon harvester. A sword with two maccha shift form a gun and a Scythe. He then took off a yellow Sticky note Saying Summer Roses are blooming again.

* * *

 _ **(Train To Vale)**_

* * *

Naruto has been exploring Remnant for a Several month Remnant. An after the party Naruto woke up in a room naked with Setsuna several Women one being his other team mate Sakura, Hinata, Anko, Kurian, Kira Inuzuka, Karin Uzumaki as well as other kunoichi from Lighting, Sand, Mist, Rock and a few other Kunoichi that that we're brought back to life. Then both Naruto and Setsuna got their new arms but Setsuna was going through a longer physical therapy. Then some guy threaten to make the moon fall on them Naruto then kicked his butt and Told Hinata his true feeling about her after that Naruto got married to all of the girls he slept with to take responsibility.

After all that the leader of every ninjas village agree to became one big Village. Forming the Unknighted Twilight Eclipse Natation lead by a Councilmen from each of the Lands and the first thing they to do was the Rebuilding of Uzushiogakure Do to the distortion of Konoha and the horrible truths that was uncovered everyone thought it would be a Good Idea to start overe.

Than Naruto, Setsuna, Shimamura who has a pineapple hair style wearing his Father's old clothes, and Kira's Twin Brother Kiba Inuzuka who is wearing a grey blue hood brown hair little blue pants plus Summer Left to make contacted outside Now wearing new The new ninja headbands That proves that they are truly unknighted.

Got on a huge ship that two of old friends from passed mission build fore them. that can fit several more group of People finally after two month to prepare they where taking Summer back home.

When the group got to patch Summer family Couldn't believe their eyes see a old Sea Ship with a Fox headpiece of the ship Fox paws as the anchor Flying over their heads was priceless but Them seeing Summer alive even more Priceless meeting them was nice and explain what happen so far and how it ended up to this point in time.

for the pass months Naruto has explored Remnant making Friends and enemy even sending clones to Grimm pools turning it to water lakes pissing off some Branwen bandits give Yang a huge lock of her mother hair to get on her good side by giving her his Parking Servius as the King of Pranks and a picture of Raven with her face being drawn on and her new hair cut and a recording of when she woke up.

In return Yang gave him a Kiss on the check.

Now on a Train to Vale Naruto was relaxing from a Free train rider when he made a deal with the Schnee Dust Company By Dust transport do to the Barrier being down Remnant learn found the UTEN and with communication with each other Both sides came in to equal terms. He was now Carrying a huge Shipment of Dust in a sealing scroll looking on his left ring finger seeing a Tattoo with the Kanji of the words of to my Love and Hope bringers. He smiled it is a Special Seal that act like a beacon that let's Naruto and his wives know where each other is and if they are safe his own version of the flying thunder god.

Every thing is going good so far until a small group of men and women of the White Fang they were armed with Guns and Sword.

"Auuuuuggggghhhh," Naruto exhaled a breath of disappointment. Raising his left hand The Fox bracelet glowed a bright white light. "Okay Torikkusutā let's get to work," when the light dimed down Naruto heeled Red and Black sickle and chain with the Silver Fox's head being the weight at the end of the chain he used the Chain to trip up the member of the WF then used the Chain again to grab their weapons with Fire Chakra to destory. Naruto then beat them up leaving all be one conscious to get information. Tying them up with Rope he then Turn Torikkusutā into a Red and Black Blade Okatana with a black and red grip. A Silver guard being a open mouth Silver Fox Head and a silver ring pummel with the String lanyard and two Tomoe Bells tied at the end. Naruto then Sheathed Torikkusutā into it's Sheath When it was fully in it's Mouth the closed locking it place. "This is going to be fun if what that wolf Faunus said is truth about this Alexandra's Skills I might Stop being bored." Naruto said he then made his favorite Hand Sigh and made Twenty clones of him Self and Send them to the other train carts he then went to the back of the train to find Alexandra.

* * *

 _ **(Grimm Lands Salem's Castle)**_

* * *

In a Nightmarish land there is a Castle that is made of black Crystal. Inside of it there is a Group of people there are four males and a one woman. Each of the four males one is a elder gentlemen wearing a dark grey suit with a Yellow long sleeve shirt with a red vest and a black tie. these is Dr. Author Watts next to him is a Tall muscular man stands by 6'4 He has short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. This is Hazel Rainart. Across from him is a Scorpion Faunus he is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. This is Tyrian Callows.

The lone soul female in the room look Beautiful as she was Deadly. Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, shining brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. This is Salem.

The last male in this Room is a man in his twenty wearing a light jet black Demonic Samurai Ninja looking armor under a bone white body suit with a Scarf around his made out of Demonic blue and black flames. On his back his Black Okatana Sheathed in a Black Sheath, He has arm are armored cat claw that has two blades that are folded in his black helmet covered his intired head the Helmet head piece has to horn and a white mouth guard his face is covered by the same Blue and black flames. He had just came in to the room kneeling down on knee and removed his helmet Showing a 22 year old Naruto straight Red hair and purple eyes this is Nobunaga Namikaze the lost older brother of Naruto Uzumaki. "I bring bad news but also good new," Nobu said.

"Let's her it," Salem said.

"Cinder has failed getting the fail maid's power but the Good news has gotten A power that surpass it Chakra of a Bijuu and that's not all she has gotten it from my brother Sadly the resulted coasted her arm but I was abilo to heal her." Nobu said.

"Mistress with your permission my I take care of the Nobu-" Tyrian was stopped by a red blade at his neck.

"None of You will touch Him or anyone close to him if it come to the point he gets in our way I'll deal with him." Nobu said.

"Right under stand," the crazed Scorpion said.

"He know how you are Ant Salem Cinder told me That Naruto said you can Teach her to use her new power and Lucky I have found a Dark Beast clans Summon Scroll I have already made a contracted with them." Nobu said.

"And how are my going tp get the relic." Watt said.

"The maid power is like Senjutsu using the power of Nature Chakra Cinder now has Aura and Chakra like me and Salem It will take time for her to heal allow me to take over her mission until the Vital Festival as well ass put both Mercury and Emerald in my group temporally I can use them to gather info." Nobu said.

"And your team correct me if I'm wrong but is their a only three of you the other Two being the Death Scythe known as Pearl and Ivory the Bloody Beast Who is going to be the four member of the team." Hazel said.

"Cinder had came into contacted with Roman Torchwick he knows some one who well be good for the job," Nobu said he then put his helmet on and left.

"I can never read that guy," Tyrian said.

* * *

 _ **[Train]**_

* * *

Naruto had found Alexandra who is a very beautiful horn cow Faunus with long crimson red hair having D cup breast and a hourglass figure she is wearing a Black Kimono with rose pattern, a blue obi wrapped it, A Cow Print Hakama Covering her chest is Cow Print bikini top. She is shorter then him reach up to his Shoulder her weapon that is a high frequency Katana and It Sheath name Rose Paddle. He then saw a Black hair girl that is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She had Cut the Card that connect both Naruto and Alex to the main Train.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"So Can I help you," Naruto said. Making Alex Jumped back and be on her guard looking she saw Naruto holding her mask and weapons wait her mask and Weapon.

"Give it to me you stupid human," Alex said trying to grabbed her stuff.

"That the nicest thing anyone has said to me who is from the Four Kingdom," Naruto said Dodging her attack from Pouching and Kicks.

"Stop acting like a child You fool,"

"I know I'm a Fool what your excuse," Naruto said. Making Alex blush.

"Give back," She Cried out with tears and was getting sloppy.

" **Hey Kit Stop playing with the stupid Cow already,"** Kurama said throw his Sword.

"I'm Not Stupid your Stupid Katana," Naruto sweet drop at this now seeing Alex fight with Katana.

Naruto then grab Alex chin and look at her beautiful red eyes. "You have really beautiful red and you shouldn't hid it by a Grimm Mask is not going to work It will makes what human say about the Faunus true," Naruto said he then back up a bit.

"I don't ask for it it was my brother Idea I don't wanted this just wanted to stay with Blake," Alex said.

Naruto then put the mask away Then grab Her and put her over his shoulder. "A wise man once said "That a Thousand mile journey Start with a Single step," So this is your fresh stat," Naruto said as he ran back to the train.

Blake Felt sad leaving Alex but she couldn't take it anymore the WF branched was getting out of control She and her friends Ilia and Alex But when Alex's Brother took charged of the Vale breached. They were not getting the right type of results, Her people where being Feared not Respected so though going to the new kingdom to get away from the hatred. When she turn around She saw both Naruto and Alex appeared in a golden flash.

* * *

 ** _(Hour Later)_**

* * *

Naruto and the two Faunus girls got off the train were Summer and Taiyang who look like a older version of him but with short hair and wearing a biker outfit. Yang Xiao Long who has long beautiful golden blond hair lavender eyes and is wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. and Ruby Rose Summer Rose little doubleganger. Wearing a red and black Gothic Dress and a Red cape she has Silver eyes and dark red hair. She was trying to unsheathe trickster. the silver Fox head eyes started to glowed with golden flames **"Hey Brat let go of my link,"** Kurama yelled through the making Ruby tossing Torikkusutā into the air and into Naruto open hand. "Great he's trigger go to have to deal with these all day with that." He said. After introducing Black and Alex to Summer and her Family and unloading the Dust. The group of seven went back to the Xiao long Rose Branwen house there the two Faunus met with the other Ninjas.

"So Foxy were did you get that Sword." Yang said.

"A few weeks after Aunty unlock my Aura and I discovered my Semblance known as Torikkusutā." Naruto said.

"What!" the Group of five shouted.

"My father use a sealing Jutsu that can summon the goddess of death to seal away Kurama inside of me and when Aunty Summer unlock Aura I made a physical Semblance Making look like anything I want," Naruto said he then turn it several things one of them was a fishing line, a hammer, a staff, and a Spear. "Think of it as my Soul taking a physical from that I can use as a weapon,"

"I still think that's impossible and not normal," Blake said.

Both summer and the ninjas of U.T.E.N. laughed at what Blake said. "Those two words don't go well in Naruto vocabulary like at all," Setsuna said she then told stories about her lovable Dope of her Husband, Who he make friend to people that originally wanted to kill him one in particular was Gaara a Sand nin who has the One tail Sand Tanuki Shukaku.

"And let's not forget your several try to kill me Dear," Naruto said.

"Um Naruto Can I see your Okatana," Ruby said.

Next thing Qrow came in sword drawn. "Who the Dead man I have to kill to keep my little Rose safe." everyone looked at Naruto then Qrow then back to the blond.

"Naruto what did you told him." Summer said. Qrow then Dropped his weapon and pass out and was foaming from the mouth.

"I think he had miss read my note," Naruto said.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Yeah Adam has a little Sister that act like the classic big boob anime character.**_

 _ **Now A little background on this story.**_

 _ **Male from Naruto home land use Elemental Ninjutsu differently like the Mages of Fairy tail or like benders.**_

 _ **and if you gest the four Characters Nobu base of your as old as me. here your hints for three of the big bads "To night I dean on Turtle Soup" "Use the Force" Fire Mummy Samurai. the last bad guy is were I got his name from.**_

 _ **That all have fun.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer Ch 1+2**_

 _ **Anyway Naruto can use the Shadow Clone as well as Shikamura If I spell it wrong in the last Chapter I Sick and I'm Still sick.**_

 _ **This is not a Chapter I is Something I though up What Type of Grimm Should Naruto and his team face off.**_

 _ **Your opsins are. Croc, Death-Claw, Saber Tooth Tiger like Grimm. PM Me which of these three Should team SSIN Face off. and yes it stand fore Sin. Alex Will get a Apprentice Ship. note to of the Choosiest are from Fallout.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**_**Disclaimer Ch 1+2**_**_

 _ ** _ **On this Chapter well explain Naruto semblance.**_**_

 _ ** _ **[Ch) 3: Let's have a Drink]**_**_

* * *

After Qrow wake up and was told the whole story on what happened on that fateful mission on that day they also had a good laugh when Qrow explain Naruto's note.

Right now the five males where now drinking Uzu Sake "So your group are part of U.T.E.N. so who rules that land," Qrow said.

"We have an Emperor but right now like us he left to see the out side world to see and walk among it people both human and Faunus right now his wife is in charged at the time being also taking care of the first born child of our land." Naruto said pouring Qrow another glass of sake.

"So Naruto what do you mean the your weapon is your Semblance," Taiyang said as he to a sip of his drink.

"Torikkusutā is my semblance do to the fact my soul is link to the goddess of life and death the Shinigami as well as her two sisters Kami and Yami the three of them are in charge of the after life. Torikkusutā is like their weapon that is known as a Zanpakuto a soul cutter which is good for purifying evil spirits like the Grimm or the time I went to another world were a few people could see me their monster where corrupted spirits known as hollows I also learn some of moves." Naruto said as he looked at Torikkusutā bracelet form. While Tai and Qrow looked at him like crazy.

"Trust us he's not lying a lot of saw it happened awhile back and where apart of that," Shikamura said.

"Yeah meeting some weird weirdos," Kiba said.

"To me They were like looking at a mirror counter parts on some of us mostly a younger Naruto and a gender bend version of Setsuna," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Goku and Vageta have our type of relationship when we're kids," Naruto said.

"So the two Faunus Girls you brought back with you are they the ones you keep on meeting when you leave on someday," Taiyang said.

"Nope just some random girls from the white Fang that want a fresh start you can tell Ozpin that and they are under my supervision," Naruto said.

* * *

 ** **[With the females]****

* * *

"So Naruto he not like the normal humans that my brother talks about," Alex said, As she took a bit of her veggie patty burger.

"The Baka know what it like to be look down on him but he will call you and idiot fore doing something dumb," Setsuna said as she sip some of her tea.

"Those were the days you to going to the academy then on the same team then you running off to kill your brother then after that "trying" kill Naruto so you can Kill Madara and hoping he kills you but he fight you to save you from darkness so that's was fun times as well as the aftermath of the war," Summer said making the her two Daughters and the other two women look at them weirdly. Causing Setsuna to blushed remembering her and her fellow sisters wives of their night of passion with their lovable Blond.

"So Yang I See you look at my idiot of a husband I don't mind sharing I'm not the only one married to the blond dumb ass," Setsuna said making Yang's cheek blushed a little pink.

"Go fore it Yang that way Naruto will be my real brother by law," Ruby said to her older sister when from a little pink to a huge crimson red.

"May I ask you some thing why do the two of you have one arm bandaged up," Blake said.

"Their a transplanted arm an organic prosthetic that are friend was working on after the war Naruto force me to get it he has one too. You see in our final attack it took both our arms he lost his right I lost my left," Setsuna said.

"So two ex White Fang members your lucky Naruto took you two in anyone else at his leave might have just kill you a left," Setsuna said she was then bonked at the back of her head by Summer who was holding soup ladle a was giving her a Hannya smile.

"What!" The girls heard Kiba yelled

* * *

 ** **[Back to the guys]****

* * *

"You Took someone under your wing!" Kiba shouted at Naruto.

"Yeah Dog breath got a problem with that!" Naruto shouted back.

"Enough!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Anyway Naruto you took a student," Tai said.

"Yeah his name Jaune Arc I stop him from doing something stupide like sneaking fake papers into beacon with out proper training and so I trained him," Naruto said.

"So yours', Summer's, or Jiraiya's sadistic method of torture training," Kiba said. Which made Qrow and Taiyang shouted in fear.

"All of the above but with out the pushing him off a cliff at a point we when back home and train in the forest of Death fore one month the some CQC training then Tenten help in arms training which reminds me Ruby and Tenten should meet right away," Naruto said.

"So this Jaune kid how good would you say," Taiyang said

"Good family his Dad and Mom adopted me and his sisters treat me the same and he like a brother," Naruto said. "But he's the total opposite of me,"

"So are we going to see him at beacon," Kiba said.

"It was one of the condition I made to Dad arc and Mom Arc I watch over him during the first two days until teams are made." Naruto said. "He well also be staying here next week and don't worry he has seven older sisters so yeah sisters house rules plus those extra bath rooms I put in here will be no problems."

"Until we next month right yeah." Taiyang said.

* * *

 ** **[Time skip night before Beacon academy VCPD]****

* * *

Both Summer and Naruto looked at Ruby who was giving the two the sad puppy eyes ever. They where now out side the Police station.

"Ruby Red Rose I'm SO PROUD OF YOU FORE STOPPING YOUR FIRST BAD GUY ROBBERY!" squealed Summer as she hugged her Daughter. "And doing so help you get in to Beacon so early,"

'Hold on Rubi's I've been there,' Naruto said.

 ** **"Reminds me the day that Naruto finally graduated the academy back at Konoha remember,"**** Kurama said through the bracelet.

"Good times." Summer said Commenting on what Kurama said.

* * *

 ** **A/N Okay so yeah this was a I also changing the Tittle of this story.****

 ** **If you haven't notes' it.****

 ** **from Fox Fire to The Luna Hunstman and the Fox Hound.****


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer Ch 1+2**_

 _ **On this Chapter well explain Naruto semblance.**_

 _ **[Ch) 4 Welcome to Beacon Academy]**_

* * *

Kiba now wearing a fur caller jacket with his clan crests and back bang pants and open toe shinobi boots on his wise are pouches a pair of combat gloves and a signal edge combat dagger strap to his hip. Team SSIN as well as Yang, Ruby, Blake, and a blonde young with sapphire blue eyes fair skin wearing black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath. This is Jaune Arc one of the members of Naruto's New Adopted Family. When Naruto left to see the rest of Remnant his first stop A small Kingdom Arcadia wear he met Jaune how look nerves speaking to him Naruto learned that Jaune gave fake transcripts and get accepted in Beacon Academy how ever Naruto saw potential in him and after meting the rest of he Arc's Jack and Joan Arc took him in as one of their own. Naruto was some what happy to get a family Summer was a great Aunt and role model to have and look up to. When he meting both his Parents in the Seal it made him a little happy to know they love him.

And Seeing that Jaune and Jack are out number by eight females it help to know the Shadow Clone technique. Right now Jaune holding his Stomach after taking some Motion Sickness Medicine it was made to keep thing down nothing else.

"Is he going to be okay," Setsuna said. Looking at her adopted brother in-law.

"It's the Arc family cruse that skip a generations," Naruto said making the group look at Jaune giving him their sympathy.

Naruto than grab Jaune shoulder and punch him in the stomach setting him down again the wall Naruto than lie down again him. The three Remnant look at Naruto like he was crazy. "Is he all.." "Yes" The Ninja said answering Blake unasked question.

"Trust me I hold myself back." Naruto said.

"So Naruto what was it like before you met our mom," Yang said.

"Well me and Setsuna didn't get along well as well as I would be label as a Kleptomaniac but I would steel from A hole that acted like Male B's and Female B"s," Naruto said.

"Why are you censoring yourself," Kiba asked. Looking at Naruto who was pointing at at Ruby who had a jar that has the worlds swear jar on a piece of tape.

"You win this Round Naruto this round," Ruby said in the back ground the was a cat yowling like it's tail was being stepped on. Naruto then took out his Scroll and saw it was from one of his mothers in-laws. "It Mebuki sending a Text Probably want to Send more Clone to go back home to singed Paper work and giving a progress report on the Branwen' s group is doing you know after I want back challenge Raven to a fight and now the new Leader of the of the Branwen tribe some of them probably said something stupide," Naruto said as he looked at the scroll message. "Yep They tried to mess with Anko Poor Bastard," Naruto said handing a Lean card to ruby Jar. "Also the Jar thing was stupid as long as I got payed I would swear like at Drunken sailor don't believe me ask Aunty Summer."

"So you would steal thing from people," Blake said looking at Naruto like she was disappointed.

"Blake I'm a Shinobi Stealing is in the job description and besides I would never steal from people that didn't deserve it sometime I would find someone stealing money from the village bank vault and our village secrets and from the grave of others heck I known as the King of thieves I'm a thief that goes after thieves their no challenge going after normal people That reminds me next target Roman Torchwick I have a Spy in his little group," Naruto said.

As the Ship was heading to Beacon soon Naruto, Jaune, And Ruby as well the rest of their friends will be at they academy's grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile at Salem castle Nobu was train in a room That has spike on the walls that would slam in at one another, swing pendulum blades, and shuriken launchers wearing only black pants armed with a his Katana to block. His goal was to get a cup of noodles that he made be fore it was crushed by a hanging weight as he started Nobu Block one of the swinging Blades that swung down to him as the Shuriken were fire using wind Chakra with is blade and then grabbed the throwing stars he then infuse it with the wind chakra throwing it at one of the pendulum cutting it at the neck at the blade fell Nobu cut the blade of making it in to a beam to block the crushing spike walls he then made it to the ramen cup he then throw the last Ninja star Cinder who caught it with her bandage arm. "I see you smelled the hot sauce," Cinder said.

"How the arm," Nobu said.

"You should asked your brother that when the parasite attached it self on to him our mind were linked and I would ask him to see a therapist to talk with her and not to fuck with her." Cinder said.

"He fucked a Yamanaka?" Nobu said, "There is a mind fuck joke there but It way to easy,"

"As well as Three Inuzuka women that are a Mother and her two Daughters, his to teammates as well as a Hyuga woman who made me really self-conscious about myself and more." Cinder said hugging her breasts.

""So I guess your in the mode," Nobu asked seeing the lust in her eyes.

"I want some and more," Cinder said as she turn.

"I think giving you a massage to relieve you of your stress may be help with your arm," Nobu said as his hands glowed green as he walk up to her rubbing her shoulders.

* * *

Back at beacon academy Team SSIN and Yang minus Ruby, Jaune, and Naruto where at the Mission hall room waiting.

Yang was looking around for the last four members of their small group. She then spotted her sister and the other two boy. "Yo guys over here," She yelled waving her hand side to side.

"How your first day going little sister," Yang said to a pouting Ruby.

"You mean scent you ditch me and I almost exploded." Ruby said.

"Wow I did think that would happen," Yang asked.

"No You and your friends cause her to lose her balance causing her to fall on to someone luggage of dust who almost caused an explosion by shaking dust every were if it wasn't fore me and Jaune calming the ice prince down as well as Blake taking her down a peg a two I would slap a bitch," Naruto said.

Unaware that a young girl with white hair light blue eyes and wearing a wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. Around her neck is a small apple pendant pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. This is Weiss Schnee "YOU." Weiss yelled causing Ruby to Jump into Jaune's Arms.

"Oh god it's happening again," Ruby said.

"You lucky that jar of dust didn't want off," Weiss said.

"It didn't want off because I tighten it." Naruto said. "Look it's orientation day every one is on edge and freaking inside or out, now calm down or do I have to call your sister a Ms. Winter Schnee." Naruto said holding his scroll with her sister number. Causing her to flinch at that. "You know my sister," Weiss said with a hitch of fear in her voice.

"We met in the past after your A-whole of a dad all most started a war thinking we have Dust with the slave camps he set up So we responded with beating ever Jackass using their transport to get your lands and free your father's other slaves brought back to their family that was our first meting with the Faunus race and the white Fang." Naruto said.

"There's no way my family company has a slave camp." Weiss said. which made Naruto grain. "It's not your family company it's your Daddies Cash Cow I even helped your mother out to get her life back My spy network has tons of dirt on him even fertilizer too," He said.

'How far will he drag our family name.' Weiss thought.

"Ahu Weiss Hi Names Jaune Arc, look it's hard to handle the truth sometimes but Naruto is saying is true he no lire they are men in this world that are even worst then the Grimm." Jaune said. making Weiss look at Jaune Sapphire blue eyes and princely smile.

"So let star over I'm Jaune Arc this Ruby Rose That my adopted older brother Naruto Uzumaki," Jaune said introducing his friends and Family and rising his hand for a hand shake.

"Weiss Schnee heiress of the SDC." Weiss said take the offer hand.

"Okay so let's all head to the meeting hall for introduction." Naruto said.

"Hey Weiss what weapon do you use?." Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"A multi action Dust Rapier you?" She asked.

"A Sniper rifle Scythe," Ruby beamed take out her weapon crescent Rose which freaked Weiss out. She then put her weapon away the group then head inside the building where all the other first years where at.

* * *

 **Done for to day Also I would like to let you guys know I thinking of doing a prequel of this story and I'm thinking on changing the name of Naruto semblance to if the next chapter you Read what Naruto calls his semblance or introduce his weapon by a different name this is why I use google translate and I can not spell it off the top of my head. so recap look out for Fox and the Huntress I'm going to tell it like How I Met your Mother. Also next chapter Hinata will meet with a certain white fang high leader and height chieftain about negotiation for their land.**


End file.
